Shattered
by BalloonAdrift
Summary: OC fanfic. : When Aizen kidnaps Itsuko for her abilities, she finds a savior and an angel in an unlikely man...Ulquiorra.


Shattered Heart

**A/N: **Ahaha. I've neglected most of my readers for so long. I'm sorry. Really, I've been so incredibly busy these past few months. = =! Yup. So this is a _Bleach_ fanfic with Ulquiorra X OC.

Speaking of OC, I've recently created one named Itsuko. Her full name is Tooya Itsuko, and she is a soul reaper that is "gifted". She has the ability to create pure energy, as well as possess an ability similar to the hokugyu, where she is able to turn hollows into arrancars. But, her ability actually adds strength and energy to the hollow, making it even more powerful. But, she only is able to use the latter when she is under extreme emotional pressure.

This is a strange little blarg of a fanfic, but please, R&R!

Hearts,

BalloonAdrift

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Regret**

_Regret_…what a powerful emotion. He thought he would be the last to experience that emotion. How many times had he killed, emotionless and expressionless? And now…a stabbing pain wrenched through him again and again, and he grabbed at the front of his robes, clawing at his chest.

Her…he needed her. She had become his life, the soul he never had. Extreme pain coursed through his body. He needed her, needed the feeling of her lying quietly beside him, the soft, even whispers of her breath as she slept in his arms, the light blush that bloomed in her cheeks when he held her close. It was gone, all gone, torn from him in an instant. Never had he been given a taste of love, and then have it taken away from him.

The burning betrayal in her eyes seared itself in the back of his head, the strangled, pained whisper that tore from her lips, the hurt, broken expression on her face, the quiet, brokenhearted weeping that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

_Damn….._if only…if only…she knew.

**Chapter 1: Fear **

It was dark outside when she awoke. The room was quite large, with gossamer curtains, a bathroom, a large walk-in closet, and a king sized bed. Everything was white.

Itsuko awoke, blinking several times to adjust to the light in the room. She wore a simple, black robe tied with a white sash, the fabric splayed onto the white sheets. Her coppery hair fanned out behind her, her eyes a dark gold. Her hands had been chained to the iron-wrought headboard behind her, securely keeping her on the bed. She tugged at the dark chains, but they held firm.

The chains rattled against the iron headboard, hollowly echoing through the air.

The door swung noiselessly open, and a tall figure stood silhouetted in the doorway. Slim, muscled, with finger-swept brown hair, he was quite handsome. He gold eyes surveyed the bound woman, and he smoothly walked beside her, one knee resting on the mattress. " Hello there, Tooya-chan.."

"Aizen…" she snarled, struggling against her bindings. " Let me go. I don't want anything to do with…a traitor."

He laughed, and suddenly was poised over her, his face inches from hers. His legs pinned hers down, rendering her immobile. "Tooya-chan, my dear…is that any way to treat your superior? Well, you are my prisoner. I find your ability…quite fascinating."

"I will never join you."

"Mm. But, you will have to, my dear. Your ability acts only under extreme emotional stress. Hate, love, pain, happiness….if I can get you to feel that emotion….well then…your ability is mine." At his words, his hands slowly crept lower along her body.

"Never. I'd rather die," she spat, but and involuntary shudder coursed through her as his cold hands brushed her inner thigh.

"My dear….pleasure is an emotion as well."

His lips brushed her collarbone, her throat. His hands tugged at her robe, and slipped inside the loosened fabric, touching her bare skin. She arched against him, and he smirked, lips against hers. She felt his hands pushing her thighs apart, and she cried out, muffled by his lips against hers. Their struggle continued for a few more minutes, until she finally managed to tear her face away.

"N-no!" she cried out, helpless. He sighed, and rolled off ofher.

His lips were at her ear. " I enjoyed that….but for now…I'll leave you be. Don't forget….I'm not leaving you alone. I'm letting you think about joining before I…convince you." He lifted his head, nibbled her earlobe, and buried her face against her bare shoulder. " Ulquiorra, you can come in now."

The door opened once more, and another man, dressed in similar white robes stepped in. His hair was black, and his eyes were a striking green.

" Take Tooya-chan to your room. Do whatever you want, but bring her to the throne room tomorrow, understood?"

The other man nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Aizen stood up, fingers tracing her neck once more before he stepped out of the room. "Goodnight, Tooya-chan. Let's hope you aren't kept up…" His words hung like a knife in the air even after he left.

Itsuko sat up, retying her sash and arranging the robes once more against her shoulders. She glowered at the raven-haired man, and he stared back, emotionless.

Suddenly, he picked her up and carried her down the hall into another room. The room was almost identical to the one before, except that it had a large glass door that opened up to a balcony. A black leather sofa sat in the corner, and a small table laden with books beside it.

He dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed, and then retired to the sofa, picking up a paper-wrapped package. He tossed it to her, and she caught it.

"It's a sleeping robe. You can use the bathroom, and then get some sleep. I only have one bed, so we're just going to have to make do with that."

She glared at him, and snatched up the package, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door. She showered, savoring the hot water which relaxed her tense muscles. After showering, she dried off and opened the package. Inside was a neatly folded sleeping robe, in a light blue. She slipped it on, savoring the soft texture of the silk. She tied the sash, and silently walked into the bedroom.

He was tying the sash on his robe, the navy blue silk contrasting oddly with his white skin. She climbed into the bed, shivering as the cool satin kissed her skin. She lay on her side, curled up in a little ball. After a few minutes, she felt the mattress move slightly on the other side, and turned to see him lying beside her. She waited for him to hold her down, touch her, take advantage, but he didn't. She sighed quietly, a breath of relief, and closed her eyes.

The faint smile was still on her lips even as she fell asleep.


End file.
